Dimensional Heroes Spirits: Triple Deluxe
by jexi the hunter
Summary: On a new quest to find the Classic before the Kaima, the heroes arrive to Planet Popstar to see a large vine growing up from the ground. Will they be able to stop whoever is behind this plot before its too late?
1. Prologue

We open to a planet shaped like a star, where creatures of many shapes are found. Welcome to Dreamland on the fantastic planet of Popstar.

This planet may seem peaceful at first, but it is constantly under attack by dark forces. And on occasion has an embarrassing example set by the so-called "king" of dreamland, King Dedede. But it's not all bad. All this planet needs is a hero. One that doesn't just have heart, but a stomach to match. This hero has but only a simple name: Kirby.

One day, as this Star Child was doing his regular activities, and went to bed, a familiar horned Kaima Yo-kai and his minions appeared on the surface.

"I know Classic is here. Senses don't lie. Search everywhere. We don't leave until Tsuchigumo is ours!" Yakkai shouted as his minions spread out.

As one Kai servant was searching the ground near Kirby's house, the ground shook. All of a sudden at that moment, a huge vine sprung up out of the ground. It grew, and grew, higher and higher up into the clouds above.

"I see. Classic must be up there." said the servant. It was the appearance of a small child holding a butterfly net. He then began climbing the vine in order to follow. Yakkai soon took notice of this.

"Vine from nowhere? I see. Like beanstalk. Climb vine!" Yakkai said as he and his minions began climbing up the growing vine.

The next morning, Kirby awoke, but was surprised to see his house almost above the ground itself. Then, an spider like creature floated down and went to another captive building, King Dedede's castle. Kirby followed and saw it approaching his "nemesis".

"Queen Sectonia requests your presence immediately, your majesty." the spider creature said to the king and his goons.

"Wh-what does she want with me? Who are you?" the king asked completely baffled.

'Your eternal servitude. And the name...is Taranza!" the spider creature said unleashing an electrical attack, taking out most of the guards as the rest ran and hid.

Taranza grabbed King Dedede and stunned him in a prisim of light and went out of the castle going higher up the vine. Kirby was confused, but he knew what he had to do. As usual, it was up to him to save Dedede and bring peace to Dreamland once more.

Meanwhile, another creature sensed both conflicts at the top of the vine.

"The Kaima are coming for me, I knew it! But, I must remain hidden." it said. The creature wore a kimono and had six spider like legs styled in his hair as he wore face paint. "After all, a ninja like myself will not be caught." he said before vanishing. 


	2. Land of Flowers, Fine Fields

The Starspeeder and Shining Beacon flew side by side as they approached the planet.

"So, a classic Yo-kai is really down there?" Hope asked.

"Yes. The spider Yo-kai, Tsuchigumo." Fuyunyan said.

"What's the big deal about this guy anyway? A spider doesn't really sound like much." Zephyr said.

"Tsuchigumo is a very well known Yo-kai. He is a mastermind when it comes to ninjutsu. He's known for tricking the masses using illusions and trickery to lure his prey." Fuyunyan said.

"Right off the bat on his powers. Whisper would've just stuck his nose in the Yo-kai pad and deny ever looking at it. Not that he's a good helper." Hope said.

"Well, I have known about the Classic Yo-kai for a long while. He won't be easy to win over. He like most Yo-kai, don't exactly trust humans." Fuyunyan said.

"Yeah, and the Kaima are even worse." Jexi said over the comm. "They're possessing Yokai, but the ones we really need to look out for… are the Executives."

"Yeah. Those Exec's are nothing but bad news." Hope said.

"You should know. You've seen what Yakkai could do to that small planet. He'll likely do the same if he catches Tsuchigumo." Hsien-Ko said.

"And dont forget, there are 4 others we have to watch out for. They're unknown to us. But we'll be ready for them." Sci-Twi said.

"Coming up on Popstar now, guys. Man, is this planet weird, or what?" Dan said as they entered the atmosphere and saw the landscape.

"Wow…. So beautiful. And so Peaceful." Lucy said before something caught her eye. "Uh...and growing wild vines?"

"Whoa. You didn't say there'd be a beanstalk in the middle of this place." Jexi said.

"Yeah, but it doesn't look normal. And abnormal means that's where were going." Hope said.

The Star Speeder landed on the ground next to where it sprouted as they got out.

"Looks like this thing sprouted overnight. Looks pretty healthy and sturdy though. Guess we gotta start climbing then." Jexi said as he began to climb up it.

"Hey, guys look. Its Jexi… and the Beanstalk." Gemini quipped.

"Don't be so quick to quip, you're climbing it too." Rainbow said as she and the others on the team began climbing.

It seemed almost as if it was easy to climb this. They then reached a floating Island where the beanstalk grabbed onto.

"Its an island, floating in the sky. Whoa. Deja vu." Luffy said.

"Yeah, it's Skypiea all over again. Lucky Enel's not here to blast us off this thing right?" Zoro said.

"Yeah. I don't think he's been seen since we kicked his butt back in Skyloft." Jexi said.

They approached the island to see it covered with a large amount of flowers all over.

"Huh. Its fully blooming up here. Amazing." Sunset said.

Suddenly, a stray bolt of electricity shot past her. They all saw small electrical tick creatures glaring at them.

"Joltik? But what are Pokemon doing in a place like this?" Jexi said as they charged for another attack.

The joltik then began another onslaught of electrical attacks against the heroes, who easily dodged it since it wasn't much.

"Hah! You missed!" Sonic said before appearing behind them were several Galvantula.

"Not good. These guys know Electroweb. We can't dodge a web of this range." Robin said.

"When are you gonna stop saying stuff like tha-YEOWCH!" Usopp said before getting hit by the web. "Yep. Electroweb is there move." he said before falling over.

"Usopp!" Chopper said as the rest jumped to catch him from falling.

"Nice move chopper! But now we all seem to be falling down to the island!" Hope said.

"I guess i didnt think that part through!" Chopper said as all of them fell.

Meanwhile, Kirby was running across the vines supported by clouds and took a warp star to the main island. Suddenly, he saw the groups falling. But then, all of a sudden, time seemingly slowed down to a single second.

Confused at first, Kirby turned to see a masked teen ager with blue spiky hair and a racing outfit. "Man. Didn't expect any normal people to climb this thing too." he said moving quickly as he saved everyone.

"Well, no time like the…" he said before noticing Kirby looking right at him. "Huh. Guess the little guy can see me."

Time reverted to normal as everyone fell on the ground without a scratch, confused.

"What the? How did..? But we… WHAT?" Hope said.

"Wow. Luck must be on our side. We're invincible!" Natsu said.

"Yeah! We can do anything. Let's jump off this island too!" Luffy said before the two were grabbed.

"Nuh-uh. Not doing that again." Indigo said. "Still, we did get lucky. But what was up with those bugs?"

"I can explain that." said the boy. "Those bugs are with a bug type pokemon guild called Hyper Colony. Their job is to make sure no one gets near where their client is. They're ordered to attack anyone no questions asked." he said.

Hope took out a scanner and quickly scanned him. "Guys, we got another Enchanced here."

"Enhanced? Yeah. Keep coming up with weird words. I'm just an explorer who was here when you guys fell safely onto the Fine Fields. Name's Blur." he said.

"Okay. What are you doing here?" Zoro asked.

"I make a living exploring uncategorized worlds. This was my latest stop when this dreamstalk popped up." Blur said.

"Dream Stalk?" Lucy asked.

"My name for it. A beanstalk that grew in Dreamland. Dreamstalk." Blur said.

"Eh, it fits." Hope said turning his attention to Kirby. "Huh, guy must be a native."

"Aww, its so adorable…." Fluttershy said petting.

"Hi!" Kirby said.

"It even talks." Applejack said.

"Yeah. This little guy is Kirby. Believe it or not, he's this world's natural hero." Blur said.

"Really? This little puff ball? Must be a tough customer." Pit said looking at him.

"Dont let his cute demeanor fool you. Kirby's tough. He's successfully defended Dreamland countless times." Blur said.

"Does that look tough to you?" Jexi said pointing to Kirby as Rarity was dressing him up.

"He may be the hero here, but he's more cute than tough." Hope said.

They soon heard groaning as they saw the tiny Kai Servant from before reaching the island. "Finally, it took all night, but I'm the first to…" he began before seeing the group. "Did you guys take all night too?"

"Are you a Kai Servant? What's your name?"

"Gnomey Kai." he said.

"Gnomey? That the name of one of the Classic Yo-kai. He's one of the Classic Yo-kai made into a Kai Servant.' Fuyunyan said.

"How do we un-possess him?" Sunset asked.

"Well, it would be the same as performing an exorcism. Reciting an incantation and pouring purified water on him should be enough." Fuyunyan said.

"Well, you may know the incantation, but we dont have any water on us." Hope said.

"Does Holy Water count?" Erica said getting out a bottle of it. "I never leave without it."

"Yes. That should work." Fuyunyan said. Erica then poured the water all over Gnomey Kai as Fuyunyan recited something in Japanese. After this, Gnomey fell over as the Kaima Minion flew out and took physical form. It turned to the group and then roared.

"You mad? Lets…" Hope said before feeling a suction. "What the…?"

Kirby was the one who caused it, and the Minion couldn't escape, it being sucked right into Kirby's mouth and swallowed.

"Okay….that was something unexpected." Lisanna said.

"Yeah. This guy can eat." Luffy said.

Gnomey then got up. "Huh? Where am I? How'd I get here?" he asked.

"Hmm. Looks like the Yo-kai they possess don't have any memory of being possessed." Alisa said.

"So, what's up with Gnomey anyway? What's his deal?" Hope asked.

"Gnomey is a Classic Yo-kai from the Heartfelt Tribe. They're well known for their speed and have been known to clean and make homes tidy as a way of spreading good fortune." Fuyunyan said.

"I dont know how I got here, but…" Gnomey said before getting up. "I have a feeling I should be thanking you guys. And have this...as a token of my friendship." Gnomey said showing his medal as Sunset took it.

"Huh. Its different just like the Merican and normal medals." Sunset said seeing it having a old like red frame and a japanese styled picture on it.

"That's a Classic Medal. Different from the other two." Fuyunyan said.

"Let's see what sound it makes. Fire it up, Sunset." Soul said.

"Okay, come on out, my friend! Calling...Gnomey! Yo-kai Medal, do your thing!" Sunset said.

'Initiating Summoning Pose!"

A green line to the watch then appeared as Gnomey danced to it as a calming tune played.

"Summoning a Heartfelt Tribe Yokai!"

"Gnomey!"

"Unlike normal medals which play a song, or Merican Medals that make flashy entrances, Classic Medals just play a song before summoning it in just two phases." Maka said.

"Gotta take note of that. I'll give it to whisper next time he comes around." Sunset said.

"Heh. So that's a Yo-kai Watch. First time I've ever seen one before. And it functions like the Zero Model too." Blur said.

"Uh, excuse me for asking, but what was Kirby doing before meeting us?"

"He was climbing the Dreamstalk. He was chasing the ruler of this place when he was abducted by this spider looking dude." Blur said.

"So that's it huh? Well, it feels like we're going the same way, so we'll come along." Jexi grinned.

They advanced through fine fields, passing through its peaceful atmosphere as they did so.

"Wow. Hard to believe we didn't notice these on the way down here." Nami said.

"Yeah. Welcome to Floralia. A mass collection of floating islands in the sky." Blur said as he was drawing something.

"Say, you're an explorer, but why are you so fast?" Hope said before seeing the blue spiky hair.

"Well, its kinda a long story. Well, not really long. I was doing some exploring in the Makai Realm when this weird light came and hit me. Ever since, I've been faster than life." Blur said. "But it doesn't really change me from my work."

"Sonic's Speed. It went into him when the orb pulsed out." Tails said.

"Eh. Honestly, I don't really care about going fast. I enjoy taking my time. You go too fast, you miss out on a lot of good sights." Blur said.

"I can agree with that." Sonic said.

As they went on, they saw Kirby could do more than just swallow enemies. Some enemies, like a knight, were inhaled with a different result. Kirby had the ability to copy any of the abilities of the enemies he swallowed. In this case, he now donned a pointed green cap and wielded a small sword.

"So that was the Copy Ability at work. He may be a pink ball, but Kirby's pretty unique." Gemini said.

"Yeah. The puffballs got moves." Peacock said.

"According to the records, there's no limit to what Kirby can copy and use. I heard once that he even wielded a giant sword that could cut anything in half in one slice." Blur said. "But it doesn't look like he can do it now. But still, he's pretty good without it. I've even recorded the abilities I've heard he can use."

"He's gonna be a big help for this job." Zephyr said.

Kirby used the sword to cut down many enemies, then switched to more returning abilities Blur recognized, including Fire, Cutter, and Spark. It wasn't until they reached a large tree and a vine growing a strange glowing fruit.

"Know what that is?" Nami asked.

"These? The fruits here only grow from the vines. I call them Miracle Fruit since they came from the miraculous growing Dreamstalk." Blur said.

"I dunno what would happen if one of us ate one of those." Hope said. But Kirby ate it, enveloping him in a rainbow like halo. He then turned to the tree and began inhaling, sucking up the leaves and the rest of the tree.

"Interesting. The fruit seems to have increased Kirby's inhale and made a new ability. Hypernova Kirby. Perfect name." Blur said.

"His mouth is now almost like a black hole. Basically he can just devour objects bigger than him." Sunny said.

"Oh I so do not wanna be on the other end of that…" Titanica said.

Kirby kept going and Inhaled more trees until he found an object and grabbed it.

"A Sun Stone. Keep on the lookout for these, we need to find more if we wanna make the Dreamstalk continue to grow." Blur said.

"Continue to grow? It's not done?" Espio asked.

"Yeah. We're on the bottom island. We wanna work our way to the highest island." Blur said.

"So, collect more of these to help it grow, got it." Gray said.

They continued on and beat back more of the Dreamland natives. They also encountered a new one in the next area after Hypernova wore off. This one looked like a bell with wings.

"Huh. Never seen that one before. Must be a new species." Blur said.

Kirby ditched his current ability and inhaled it, becoming Bell Kirby. This allowed him a combined balance of both offense and ranged.

"I never would have considered a bell to be such a dangerous weapon." Squigly said.

"Well, anything can be a weapon when in the right hands." Lemon said.

They found most sunstones weren't so easy to find. Some required thinking before moving. Others required the use of Hypernova to traverse, or another new powerup called Beetle. Before long, they collected enough Sunstones to open a path to the last area where they saw Taranza with Dedede.

"Aw man. I didn't think you'd actually catch up with me." Taranza said.

"Yeah. Now release that penguin!" Luffy said.

"No. I've come this far for her majesty, and I'm not about to fail. But, how about some entertainment?" Taranza said zapping a small flower with his power.

"It'll take some time for my power to take effect, so I'll keep you busy with one of Hyper Nests warriors who's been chasing me." Taranza said as a stag beetle like creature fell to the ground.

"You! You're going nowhere." it said.

"Ah. Pinsir. So glad you could make it. Anyway, these guys over there? They're my bosses so take it up with them." Taranza said before leaving.

"So, you are the ones leading this attack. Prepare to go down." Pinsir said snapping his pincers.

"Uh, could someone deal with this guy?" Sonic asked before Ciel stood forward.

"So, you wish to fight me...little girl?" Pinsir asked.

"Not little. A god eater. You can Mega Evolve, correct?"

"Yes. But I prefer to use my actual power before resorting to a last resort." Pinsir said.

Ceil got her sword and charged forward and attacked. She also used sniper rounds to hit Pinsir from far away, but only did minimal damage.

"Bullets aren't really much when your opponent has a sturdy and strong insect shell." Pinsir said.

"Yeah. So it's close combat from here." Ciel said as she used her sword at combat against Pinsir's pincers.

"Bug Bite!" Pinsir said as his pincers clamped down on Ciel. "Like it? It's even more deadly with Hyper Cutter. My attack power will never lower, but as a human, you will get tired."

"Not today." Ceil said activating her god arc as it bit down on pinsirs shell.

"Aargh! Mother of the hive!" Pinsir said releasing her. "Guess I do have to use it. Beyond Evolution! Mega Evolve!" Pinsir shouted.

An orb surrounded him before shattering to reveal him with compound eyes, sharper pincers and two large wings that lifted him into the air.

"Whoa. Freaky." Hope said.

"Now, let's see how you handle things." Pinsir said as he flew fast across the battlefield, delivering small blows against Ciel, chipping away at her slowly.

"Wait for it…" Ciel said.

"I shall finish this now! Guillotine!" Pinsir shouted.

"What? Ciel, you gotta get out of there. That move is fatal!" Hope shouted.

"No, she's got this." Nana said.

At the last second when Pinsir was close, the god arc activated again with Ciel going in for multiple strikes.

"This is it." Ciel said bashing her god arc down just as Pinsir struck.

Pinsir and Ciel both fell at the same time, making the battle a draw.

Pinsir reverted, collected his stone and then left.

"Youre not gonna finish this?" Hope asked.

"There is no honor in finishing a girl who cannot fight like this. There is none." Pinsir said vanishing from sight.

"Well, guess we gotta keep…" Hope said before the ground began shaking.

"Oh boy. This is never a good sign." Happy said.


	3. Flowery Woods

The flower then began to grow as it became a tree like being with millions of flowers in its branches.

"That ain't good." Applejack said.

The large tree then planted its roots down and separated Kirby and Hope's team from jexis.

"Hope! Stay strong, alright? Were coming!" Jexi said.

"No, hang back. I got this." Hope said.

The tree then moved its way to Hope and Kirby. Then, his team appeared one by one as he smiled.

"Hardly seems like a fair fight. Just one of you, against all of us." Hope said stretching. "Let's go, guys!"

Shining Light Squad vs Flowery Woods

Flowery Woods started out the fight by firing some large pollen balls at the group before digging its roots into the ground.

"Alright, how are we gonna do this?" Hope asked.

"Seems like we should just hit it nonstop till we beat it." Toph said. "No objections yet."

It was a good plan as they beat on it, but It was hard to maneuver when Flowery Woods leaped from side to side.

"Agh, it's pretty fast for a tree. Stay on it!" Hope said.

They continued to trail after the tree before it leapt high into the sky as a back hill rose up, landing right into the hill as four red flowers bloomed.

"It can launch those flowers as projectiles!" Zephyr said. Kirby inhaled them and fired it back. Having enough, Flowery woods sprouted massive roots and slammed them down like hammers. Toph quickly acted and catapulted them to another land mass while the last one was destroyed.

"Ow. Hey Toph, a little warning next time?" Hope asked as the tree glared down at him. It then retreated into the ground and popped up next to them the others gathered as hope cracked his neck.

"Okay, we're through messing around!" Sokka said.

"Let's take out that tree and we're home free!" Hope said.

The squad charged in hard as they each dealt massive damage to the tree, even when it tried to pop up in a different place.

"This is it! The finishing blow. Ultimate Color...Spectrum Fist!" Hope shouted making contact with the tree, blasting a large array of light through it before it fell.

"Any one pack weed killer? Cause we just sprayed down this big beast." Hope said.

Just then, a large sun stone floated down from the sky before the group. Kirby then grabbed it. He then started doing a little dance before giving his version of a thumbs up.

The new sunstone then made the vine grow up to the second island. The others then caught up.

"You see that Jexi? I did it with my team, on my own. I'm strong now." Hope said.

"You're doing good Hope. Now, let's get climbing." Jexi said.


	4. Land of Art and Sweets! Lollipop Land

The second Island of Floralia was a land full of sweets and performance arts. Though it has a pretty simple name to it.

"Okay. Here we are. Lollipop Land." Blur said.

"Wow. It's like something out of a fairy tale." Titanica said looking around.

"So much...FOOD!" Luffy shouted.

"Somebody contain him before he eats the entire island, please!" Hope said.

"Wow. I wonder if they have pudding here too." Erica said.

"Eyes on the prize guys. The next sunstone that get us to the next Island has to be somewhere." Hope said.

"Why dont we check out that huge colosseum over there?" Jexi asked pointing to the one to a large one.

"Wrong guys. It ain't a colosseum. Its an art studio." Blur said. "Years ago, an artist created a sentient being capable of making anything it paints come to like. It's name...Paintra. But she vanished long ago. Now it just holds paintings and paint supplies."

"I heard that a portrait of two sisters that embodied that exact same creature is in that studio, looking for a chance to get out." Usopp said.

"And where did you hear that?" Hope asked.

"From that guy a few minutes ago." Usopp said pointing to a young boy working on a portrait.

"It's true. Being an artist, I know a lot about it." he said. "Especially, when you aren't from this world."

"You're from another world too?" Hope asked.

"Yes. I'm painting this place for my next exhibit "Miracles of the Floralia Kingdom." he said. "My name is Preston."

"Good to meet you, but...why is your brush so long like that?" Hope said noticing it was like a tail.

"Because I am assisting." said a creature coming out of the bushes. It was a small creature with a paw print on its back and a head that looked like it had an artist's cap on it and a long tail with a paint brush. "I am Smeargle. I am Preston's Perfect Link and Partner." it said.

"Wait, if he's his perfect link, then that means…" Hope started

"I'm a color fighter. You are correct." Person said.

Volt, Anima and Evan quickly remembered.

"Whoa, Preston! I didnt even recognize you." Evan said.

"Well, it has been 3 years since I left to become an artist." Preston said.

"So you guys know him?" Jexi asked.

"Yes. Preston, user of the Artist Style of Ultimate Color Fighting." Volt said.

"It's a style that allows him to-" Anima began.

"I think our friends would like a demonstration." Preston said as he got out a blank canvas. "Smeargle, allow me to borrow your tail." he took Smeargle's tail and began to paint. When he was finished, he showed a lifelike painting of Kirby. The painting then began to move as the painting became real.

"Whoa! The painting came out of the canvas!" Gray said.

"That's the extension of the Artist Style. I can bring life to any image I paint for at least 30 minutes. After which, it becomes a normal painting once more." Preston said.

"Cool. So I guess we'll be on our way then. We have to stop Taranza and the queen he serves." Volt said.

"Go on then. I still need to finish my masterpiece here before moving on. But I do hope we meet again." Preston said.

"Anywhere you can paint, we can be there, old friend." Volt said as they continued onward.

"Hey, Volt, if we ever come across any electric types, see about.." Hope began.

"I know what you're trying to say, but it doesn't work like that. I have to decide if me and the other pokemon click." Volt said.

"Darn, I was hoping that it would be easy, like an Electross or Manectric. I'm looking for my own too. And Jexi, he doesn't have one either."

"Actually, Jexi does have one. That Eevee he keeps in his room." Jibanyan said.

"Eevee? The Pokemon that can evolve into 8 different Pokemon?" Hope said.

"Yeah. I actually met it in the adventure before I met you. It saved me from Freeze Man before he could freeze me solid. It's been on the ship with me ever since." Jexi said.

"If an evee hasnt evolved yet, think of the potential. There's Jolteon, Vaporeon, Flareon, Glaceon, Leafeon, Umbreon, Espeon, Sylveon. So many choices." Hope said.

"I know. But truth is, I don't want Eevee to evolve. I like it the way it is." Jexi smiled.

"Yeah, I can see. If I had to guess what mine would be, it would definitely be a...huh? You know, I just realized I never really thought about it." Hope said.

"You'll get there. Hopefully, one might pop up on this adventure." Anima said.

"Speaking of Pokemon, did you guys hear a new region has been discovered?" Evan asked.

"You're talking about the Alola region right? It's suppose to be pretty tropical." Volt said.

"Yeah, based off of Hawaii, my favorite US vacation state." USApyon said blasting his gun into the air. "I'm always up for USA!"

"New region, new pokemon. There's even 3 new starters. The owl pokemon, Rowlett. The Kitten Pokemon, Litten. And the Sea Lion pokemon, Popolio." Anima said.

"I've even heard a color fighter has recently linked with one of them. Popplio if I'm not mistaken." Volt said.

"The Pokedex says Poppilo's swimming speed is known to exceed 25 mph. It's better at moving in the water than on land. Still, when it's on land, it takes advantage of the elasticity of its balloons to perform acrobatic stunts and jumps. Both frivolous and hard-working, People can easily get carried away—unleashing enough power in battle to make quite a spectacle! But Popplio's determined spirit means it can usually be found practicing hard on its balloon skills." Sci-Twi read.

"Its gotta be Cece then. No doubt about it." Anima said.

"She's a master of the Circus Style of Ultimate Color Fighting. She loves to perform." Evan said.

"Speaking of the circus, look!" Hope said seeing a creature looking like a clown with a hula hoop. Kirby quickly inhaled it to copy a new ability with a tent on his head.

"Circus Kirby. Another new ability." Blur said.

The tent where it was performing was a big top haunted by ghosts, tricks and turns were abundant in there.

"You know I wouldnt be surprised if a Member of Ghost Party was in here, and with her, no less." Hope said.

"Guess again." said a voice as Hope turned to see Wicana creepily glaring at him. "Hello, friend of my beloved." she said.

"Oh my god, I was right!" Hope said. "What are you doing here?"

"I could sense the love of my groom to be Jexi here." Wicana said.

"I'm not your groom to be. I do not love you in any way. I don't know how to be any clearer." Jexi said.

"The more you deny me, the more I get crazy over you. And the strange spiritual presence I've been feeling here." Wicana said.

"Spiritual. The Kaima. Their spirits, Wicana must be able to sense them." Robin said.

"Yes. In addition to separating spirits and able to see and speak with them, I can naturally sense them out." Wicana said.

"So can you sense a Kai servant somewhere in here? Were looking for them as well as Tsuchigumo before Yakkai can get his hands on him." Hope said.

"Well, to be honest. I sense the spirit coming from the center ring." Wicana said.

The group ran over to the center ring, only to see a creature with a plunger on its back and resembling a turtle.

"That isn't a Kai Servant. Its a normal looking Yo-kai." Hope said.

"Okay. Here we are. Flushback, a Yo-kai from the Slippery Tribe. He makes the inspirited relive past memories." Sunset said.

"Really? I thought he was like Fidgephant." Yang said.

"The plunger on his back allows him to release blocked memories and unfuddle the mind." Sunset read on.

"Sounds useful. Lets go talk to him." Hope said going down and making Flushback notice him.

"Oh, I didnt know there were people here. And I was hoping to have been sulking in peace." Flushback said.

"Why? Whats wrong?" Hope said.

"I was just thinking back to the day I became a Yo-kai. You see, I was once a pet turtle who use to have fun. But then one day, I fell in the toilet. I was pulled out with a plunger I literally died of embarrassment. Oh, woe is me." Flushback said.

"I'm sorry. You know, you dont have to keep recalling old memories. The past is the past. What matters is the new memories that we can create in the future." Hope said.

"Is that right? Is it so easy to just keep moving on and on?" Flushback asked.

"Of course. I know a guy who remembers an encounter that shook him, but that didnt stop him. He wanted to protect his crew, so thats why he and his own crew became stronger over two years." Hope said.

"Well, with determination like that, I suppose I could move on with my life." Flushback said getting his medal out. "Here. Take it. We're friends from this day forth."

"If we need you, we'll call you back. Hopefully, we can see those memories to their fullest… of Luffys journey." Hope said jumping back up.

"Nice work Hope. That was your first time ever bonding with a Yo-kai like that." Jexi said.

"It felt pretty good didn't it?" Fluttershy said.

"Yeah, it did." Hope said.

Wicana decided to stay with them as they approached the studio, but a member of Hyper Nest was waiting for them.

Before them floated a hollow shell with a white halo over its head.

"I am...Shedinja. I have been tasked with….guarding this studio from you bosses of Taranza." Shedinja said.

"Oh great, that roumor spread like wild fire. And uh… do you have trouble speaking?" Indigo asked.

"No. I just have….trouble sleeping sometimes. But I will still keep you….out." Shedinja said.

"We need to be careful here. Shedinja's the alternate evolved form of Nincada. It's a bug and ghost type with the ability Wonder Guard. It'll only fall to super effective attacks." Sci-Twi said.

"Outta the way bros." Franky said going up. "I never had a battle since that Golurk guy. I need this."

"Okay...you can...start." Shedinja said.

"Heh. Easy. Franky….Mega Fireball!" Franky shouted breathing out a fire ball that took Shedinja out in one hit.

"One hit K.O!" Rainbow said.

"Man. That was just weak." Franky said.

"Sorry about...that fight. I'm not….the strongest. But I had the most….defense. Go ahead….or..zzzzzzz.' Shedinja said before falling asleep.

"Nice work franky, now he wont have trouble sleeping." Hope said.


	5. Paintra

They charged into the art studio and saw taranza next to a painting.

"You again? Why can't you just give up?" Taranza said.

"Hey, if it comes down to it, we could do this all day." Zoro said.

"Well then, hope you like art." Taranza said zapping the nearby painting with magic before flying off.

"Oh boy, here we go." Hope said as a wizard with paint brushes for legs came out and let out a shrill laugh.

"Let me guess…. Paintra?" Usopp asked.

The wizard shook its head yes as it laughed once more.

"Youre going back in that painting for good! Bring it!" Dan said.

Heroes VS Paintra

Paintra started out by firing energy blasts and also splattering paint on the arena floor.

"Paint? Really? Is that seriously the best you can do, art boy?" Gajeel said.

Paintra growled at this comment as three different canvas' popped up as it became a brush and began painting.

"So it can make its paintings come to life too. Watch for the one's that are fake!" Hope said going to the ones that didnt attack.

"Lets beat him at his own game. Sai!" Naruto shouted.

"I'm on it!" Sai said as he began painting. "Super Beast Scroll!" Sai said.

Lions and Birds launched right at paintra and damaged him in black ink.

"Nice shot there. But let's keep up the hurt." Hope said.

"Lets give this thing a real thing it hates, water." Juvia said blasting Paintra with water, making her paints start to run.

"One more hit should do it." Hope said.

"I'm doing this. My last fight was fixed." Franky said running at Paintra. "Here it comes. Franky….Iron Boxing!" he shouted delivering a multitude of punches, sending Paintra into the painting and knocking said painting right out of the studio. "Mmmmmmm. SUPER!" he shouted posing.

A large sun stone then appeared in the sky as Kirby grabbed it. Kirby then did a little dance to celebrate before giving his signature thumbs up.

The dreamstalk then grew to the third island. What was up there was anyones guess.


	6. Memories on the Old Oddessy

The third Island was a mass of land mixed with different elemental terrains.

"Here we are. The third stop on our little adventure, Old Odyssey." Blur said.

They jumped into the island and treked through a canyon full of Waddle Dee trains first, then scaled a mountain with falling rocks. Using hypernova and a wide range of abilities, they scaled and acquired a lot of sun stones.

"I bet the next stone to get us to the top is at the summit of the mountain up there." Hope said pointing to a tall mountain covered in snow.

"Huh. And here I thought we were done climbing icy peaks." Jexi said.

"Yeah. But it's not bound to be as cold as the last one." Black Star said.

"You know, you haven't said exactly how you guys ended up on Termina in the first place, Maka." Chopper said.

"Actually? We don't really remember much of that." Maka said.

"Well, I remember some of it. I think it wasn't long after we beat Asura. We found this weird mask buried underneath the school. We all looked at it and the next thing we knew, we were in that Termina place." Crona said.

"That must've been Majora's Mask. But how did it end up buried under the DWMA?" Hope said.

"It was a pretty bizarre situation. Five kingdoms at once, Termina threatened by an evil moon, and a mask possessed by evil." Yosuke said.

"Luckily, Majora's gone for good now and we won't have to deal with him again." Naoto said.

"You know, this place looks pretty old. And the way things have been going these few years, we've been on a lot of adventures." Jeremie said.

"Yeah. Guess it has been a lot of adventures. I still remember back to when we met back in the World of Exploration. Saving the worlds from Temporal Towers collapse, battling Primal Dialga, and taking on Darkrai and the Dark Crew. It was so much fun." Luffy said.

"Unless you can count for Chopper being the only one not turned into a Pokemon. He was completely normal when that happened." Zoro said.

"Well guess the rules of that place don't affect actual animals." Dan said.

"It's still hard to believe we've all but wrapped up our adventures with Professor Layton. That guy's an inspiration." Jeremie said.

"Yeah I'm still a little sad about Luke moving away like that, thinking back to those who gave their lives to protect that world. Loosha, Aurora. All those connected to the Azran. They're all gone now." Tails said.

"And after the first two Layton adventures, you guys were at war with two gods. When you first met pit and started building the team, I couldn't help but laugh while reading the dialogue of Pit and Palutena conversations. And lets not forget that's where Ranma and Link were first met." Odd said.

"Yeah. I remember that. It was the most bizarre thing to ever happen. Not many people see a giant comet roar through the air to have people in it. I thought I was gonna die when it flew right past me." Pit said.

"And all those times, Flux never gave up trying to beat us. To this day, even after I met you guys at CHS the first time, I couldn't figure out how their first encounter went." Hope said.

"Well, I can probably fill that in." Jexi said. "I use to live alone on that planet. Ever since I was just a baby. Those Wisps, they raised me as if I was their own. It wasn't until I was about 5 when I saw Flux's ship for the first time. I snuck on board and had a little fun, which actually stopped a terrible thing he had planned. It was actually there where I met Blazer and Umbra. LIke me, they didn't have family. So, we decided to become our own family right there and then. I saw so much by travelling with them. Then five years ago, we split off to go our own way, to choose our own destinies." Jexi said.

"Man, we all have our own memories, huh?" Hope said as they found themselves at the top of the mountain with no trouble. Making it to the summit gate.

"Alright, whoevers from Hyper Nest and wants a go at us, come on out right now!" Natsu shouted.

From the sky fell a large slab of concrete. Out of it was a bug like creature that used the concrete as a shell of sorts. "I am Crustle! I guard this gate!" he said.

Sci-Twi Checked the pokedex. "Here we are. The evolved form of Dwebble. It possesses legs of enormous strength, enabling it to carry heavy slabs for many days, even when crossing arid land."

"Yeah. I'm also one of the top in Hyper Nest. Now, who's coming at me?" Crustle asked pinching his claws.

"Hes got a hard shell, thats for sure, and he possesses the move Shell Smash. This will be a toughie." Chie said.

"Yeah. So I'm gonna handle this." Titanica said taking the stand.

"This is her first time, and even though her size is an advantage, somebody should back her up." Hope said.

"Back ups? There's no honor in backups. One on one only!" Crustle said.

"Okay, I can do this." Titanica said.

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall!" Crustle said as he began gathering power between his claws. "Rock Blast!" he shouted firing rocks right at Titanica.

The rocks all hit Titanica on her right knee, making her kneel down.

"Clever. He's aiming for one area at a time to wear her down." Robin said.

"And know that youre on the right Level, I'll finish you and send you and your friends off this flower kingdom. I'm gonna make sure no one reaches Tsuchigumo with my very life!" Crustle said crawling out of his shell. "Shell Smash! Followed with X-Scissor!"

Just before the attack hit, Titanica vanished.

"What? Whered she go?"

"I'm right here." Titanica said slamming him down into the ground with her foot.

"Incredible. I didn't think she'd be so fast with her size." Jexi said.

"Valkyrie may get big to get an advantage, but she's still a fine warrior." Hope said.

Crustle lie in the hole unconscious as the gate opened up.

"Wow. That was pretty fun." Titanica said.

"Yeah. And trust me, you'll see a lot more fights than that in the future." Hope said. 


	7. Kracko

The group ran to the summit and encountered Taranza once more.

"So youre finally here. Well this time I found someone that actually has experience dealing with you, you annoying little marshmallow." Taranza said vanishing.

In the distance flew a small cloud that began growing in size with spikes and a single eye coming out of it.

"Ah dang. He brought in Kracko." Blur said.

"Kracko?" Nami asked.

"A living cloud monster that's always tried to kill Kirby. Now he's here for vengeance." Blur said.

"That thing, huh? Excatly how many times have those two gone head to head?" Erza asked.

"Counting this one….19 times." Blur said.

"Let's chalk up Kirby's 19th victory. Same goes for you Kracko, dont hold anything back." Hope said.

Kracko glared at them and grew two large drills out of its side.

"I guess that means he's bringing it. Let's do this!"

Heroes VS Kracko

Unlike previous battles, Kracko has added more to his repertoire, such as a rain attack and the two large drills he showed. The rain was easily blocked by using an umbrella of sorts provided by Kirby and the drills were easily jumped over, enraging the cloud more and more.

"I gotta admit, Kracko does know his way around a fight with Kirby." Sanji said.

Kracko then began to rumble as it grew larger and larger till it covered the sky,

"Okay, thats new." Hope said. "Anyone have a Lighting Rod?"

Lemon smiled as she looked at Volt. "What?" he said as she grabbed him and tossed him into the air as the lightning struck, hitting only Volt.

"You know he's gonna punch you la…" Hope said before seeing Volt gathering the lightning in his hands.

"Trust me, he's gonna be fine with it." Lemon said.

"Lightning….Obliteration Cannon!" Volt shouted firing at Kracko, completely obliterating the cloud.

'Next time you come back, surprise us with something more powerful." Volt said landing on his own two feet.

"I got the next Sun Stone to take us to world 4, guys!" Hope said as the Dreamstalk began growing higher once more, leading to the next world.

"This adventure keeps getting better and better." Jexi said.

"Yeah, just hope we dont run out of Oxygen." Hope said.

"Not gonna happen. The islands have their own atmosphere so oxygen isn't much of an issue here." Blur said.

"Then lets keep climbing and… hang on, we didnt see any Yo-kai up here." Rainbow said.

"They must be getting higher up. Makes sense. We're getting closer to that horned bastard." Zoro said.

"The moment we see him, were gonna make him regret letting him go." Hope said. 


	8. The Jungles and Temples of Wild World

The fourth Floating Island was a jungle land full of statues and temples.

"So you call this Island Wild World, Blur? That's a little unoriginal." Hope said.

"It was the only good name I could think of." Blur said.

"Huh. Kinda reminds me of when we went back in time and battled Shiki." Yu said.

"Yeah. Those wild animals all over. You'd have to be on guard 24/7." Liz said.

"I'm still feeling shaky from when Luffy slammed down on Shiki with Giant Thor Axe."

"Hey robin, check this out." Hope said looking at the main temple. "Not only could the next stone be in there, but maybe a fourth Poneglyph."

"It would be nice to see if any of them were left on other worlds. Sure." Robin said following Hope into the temple.

Nami's eyes then lit up. "There could also be treasure inside. Gold, jewels. I say we go!" Nami said.

"Man, she's almost exited as that time in Skypiea when there was a legend of a City of Gold." Usopp said. "The money monster awakens."

"Oh come on, she couldn't have been that bad back then…" Alisa began before seeing the woman run inside at a fast speed.

The group began exploring the temple, seeing a lot of old traps and statues all over.

"Wow, whoever left this place sure knew how to decorate." Hope said before seeing a Slab. "Oh my god, was I right?! Is that...a Poneglyph?" Hope asked as Robin looked it over.

"Hmm. Well, it is a poneglyph, but the language used to write it is a mix of modern ones and an old forgotten use of it." Robin said.

"And a good thing about it too. The ones we can read dont say anything about that Superweapon called Pluton." Hope said.

"These aren't talking about weapons. At least, I don't think they do. I can only make out a few words inscribed in this." Robin said.

"Well, what are they?" Sunset asked.

"Heart. Key. Darkness. Light. Those are the only ones I can make out." Robin said.

"Hm, Key, Heart. I have heard of this item called a Keyblade." Hope said.

"Keyblade. I've seen it before. That blue haired woman who helped me battle Freeze Man had one of those. Even Freezeman seemed to know about it." Jexi said.

"Her name was Sherezade, right?" Hope asked.

"No. That was the girl we saved from Avia. She was long gone. This one was a bit older than her. I never got her name and I can't. I sent her back to the past while sending those other two into a further future from now." Jexi said.

"Wonder where they were headed?' Hope asked.

"Hard to say. They were dragged in by Hoopa. Hoopa would probably know more about it, but he's not even being tracked." Jexi said.

They exited the temple and came across a bigger one where Nami was sure to find treasure. But as usual, a warrior from Hyper Nest showed up, and this one was a familiar one. A mechanized insect with a cannon on its back.

"Genesect." Nami said.

"Enemies identified. All marked for immediate destruction." Genesect said.

"Cmon, you seriously dont remember us?" Lucy asked.

"Checking memory. Negative. You must have met a different Genesect." Genesect said. "I have never met you."

"All genesects are different from one another. But they work like a hive." Sci-Twi said.

"Should I retreat from this battle, you will steal everything in the temple. Even its guardian will not stop you. I must terminate the Cat Burglar, here and now, to prevent your team from taking the temples treasures." Genesect said targeting Nami. "Charging Techno Buster."

"Oh no you dont! No one is gonna take out my Navigator!" Luffy shouted delivering a punch to Genesect.

"Switching target. Rubber man is now new target. Installing Douse Drive." Genesect said.

"Gomu-Gomu no...Gatling!" Luffy shouted hitting Genesect against the walls of the temple.

"M...m….m…" Genesect stuttered as its eyes became dull.

"Looks like Luffy knocked Genesect offline." Jexi said as the gate opened.

"Let's go in before he wakes up." Sokka said as they hurried inside.

"Yeah. Let's just hope this isn't too much trouble we're causing ourselves." Wendy said.


	9. Coily Rattler

They went inside the temple to see kirby already confronting Taranza who crashed out the wall. Nami then saw the mother of all payloads of gold, eyes lighting up like Beli signs.

"Wow, in Nami's eyes, she just hit the jackpot." Hope said.

"Oh, but you won't be feeling that way for long." Taranza said firing his magic at a stone snake before vanishing.

The stone snake the began moving quickly as it sprung to life as if it were an actual snake.

"The legendary Guardian of the treasures, Coily Rattler. And now that he's seen us trying to take his treasure, he's not gonna give it up without a fight." Blur said.

"This brings back another Skypiea memory, when a giant snake separated us and tried to eat us." Luffy said.

"Yeah. And this snake will probably eat you too when it catches you." Blur said.

"I didnt really care for the treasure, but this thing is blocking us. Lets put him to sleep." Hope said.

Heroes Vs Coily Rattler

Coily rattler began by slithering along the floor as it quickly approached the group, ready to strike them.

"Gor for his head!" Jexi said as the snake heard this and shook its head no in protest. Luffy then punched the backside of Jexis's head. "Ow! Not my head!"

Coily Rattler took alot of damage, but then switched to detaching its metal body and striking bit by bit. It was really flexible and could even wrap itself around the walk way, setting itself on fire.

"No stupid snakes gonna keep me from getting my treasure!" Nami said. But before she could do anything, a figure jumped down.

"Tsuchigumo Earth Style Jutsu!" the figure said slamming its fist into the ground, sending a spiked rock out of the ground, taking out Coily Rattler with one hit.

"Whoa. With just a single hit." Usopp said.

"That's him. The spider Yo-kai of legend. The Classic Yo-kai, master of ninja arts and the 100 year old spider, Tsuchigumo." Fuyunyan said.

"So, I take it you are the ones dealing with the guild I hired?" Tsuchigumo said going on the defensive.

"They only attack us because they think Taranza's our boss. We just want to kick Queen Sectonia's ass." Luffy said.

"Hmm. I see. And I am only here to keep hidden from the Kaima." Tsuchigumo said. "Yet, I do not believe your words."

"Tsuchigumo, remember. A spider is capable of spreading lies, but not knowing the truth." Fuyunyan said.

'Hmm. You seem very well versed in the old proverbs. Fine. For now, I choose to trust you." Tsuchigumo said.

The sunstone gathered lifted up to the fifth Island.

"Only one more left, then we face the Queen herself." Hope said. 


	10. Endless Explosions and Blazer's Return

The island Endless explosions was a mass of land chock full of Volcanoes. Wave after wave of eruptions were hammering the landscape, mounting upon masses of lava and volcanic rock. If that wasnt enough, the total heat was hammering those who werent entirely adaptable to it.

"So hot…" Chopper said, taking the most of it.

"Cmon guys, dont quit. The last sunstone has to be here somewhere and were gonan find it. Just hope we dont get cooked alive." Hope said.

"If I had to guess the heating range, It has to be on par with, if not close to, the place where we fought the Phoenix." Pit said. "Lucky thing Lady Paluntena's power of Cooling is still on, other wise like she said that time, we'd be having spicy angel wings."

"That actually doesn't sound so bad." Luffy said.

"Don't even think about it." Pit said.

"Wow. Talk about a bunch of wimps who can't even take the heat." said a familiar voice.

"Wait...is that?" Jexi said before smiling at a familiar face. "Blazer!"

"Hehehe. Nice to see ya, little brother." Blazer grinned.

"Man, it's been awhile since Furious World." Hope said.

"Yeah. I've been doing some travelling. And I heard from Preston you were here, I happened to be in the area, so I decided to drop by." Blazer said.

"That reminds me, I never see you or Umbra with a Perfect Link. I'm looking for one myself, but I dont see one with any of you two." Hope said.

"We do have one, but we normally use them for travel, not battling. We're already strong enough to just fight on our own." Blazer said.

"If you use them for travel, can I guess what one you have?" Hope asked.

"Wow. You are really desperate for one, aren't you?" Blazer said ruffling Hope's hair. "Just relax kid, one's gonna come to ya one of these days."

"Blazer's link is really something. The fiery bird, Moltres. He rides standing on its back whenever he travels the lanes between." Volt said.

"Yeah. That birds really something. But honestly, I'm a lot better without a link." Blazer said.

"Yeah. I've seen his power before up close. Its no joke." Chie said.

"The phoenix attack. It completely burned away a good part of that battlefield. So dangerous." Jexi said.

"Well, I possibly was the one who survived an attack like that, you shou'dve seen me endure Umbra's gate attack." Hope said.

'Yeah, when he held back on you." Blazer said.

"Held back? Didn't I win over him?" Hope asked.

"He weakened himself before the fight cause he didn't wanna hurt the civilian you were with or you for that matter. He made himself weak enough to lose to that little light show of yours." Blazer said.

"So…" Valentine said.

"He didn't fight for real." Blazer said.

"Ouch…" Zephyr said. "Tough break."

"Trust me, if he fought for real against you, you wouldn't even be standing here." Blazer said.

"I got no regrets. I came along way since you both last saw me. My own team, casting off my ring to be a better fighter, I even took out powerful foes like Laser Man." Hope said.

"Hmm. Let's see if you can stay true to that, kid." Blazer said.

"So, there's a reason for the travelling separately right now? You don't leave Umbra that often." Jexi said.

"I'll be blunt. I'm looking for someone. There's this guys who doesn't seem to understand his fire. The dude calls himself Inferno. I'm hoping to teach him a little lesson once I see him." Blazer said.

"Inferno? Hey, I saw him fight a villain in that world of Quirks." Hope said. "But he seemed pretty strong to me."

"Fire isn't all about power kid. Its more like….a lifeline. It gives life, it takes life, it is life, but this guy, he doesn't understand what it really means to use fire." Blazer said.

"Maybe he does. He just doesnt overheat. Keep the body hot, but the mind cool, thats his way." Hope said.

"Don't try talking me down, blue boy. I'm going to fight him and bring him down whether you like it or not." Blazer said.

"Well, if you feel like you need to." Hope said.

"Well, I've wasted enough time here as it is. Its time I took my leave." Blazer said walking off.

"Until we meet again, brother!" Jexi said as Blazer vanished from sight.

The group continued on until reaching a main volcano.

"No bugs huh?" Dan asked.

"Well, Tsuchigumo said he would call off the guild. Looks like he did it." Jexi said.

"Yeah. Now we can go in with ea-" Natsu said before his tongue came out and began licking the ground.

"Natsu, something wr-" Jexi said before noticing a red creature with green hair, a long tongue and a dirty tub it was licking. It also wore the same mask Gnomey had on earlier.

"Tublappa Kai!" it said as it forced Natsu to keep licking.

"Another Classic Yo-kai made Kai Servant." Fuyunyan said.

"Grab it, its inspiriting Natsu to lick things." Hope said before Natsu began licking him.

"Gross! Grab that little thing." Nami said.

Tublappa Kai leaped off Natsu as it landed on top of Hope instead.

"Oh no, I'm not licking anybodys unmentionables!" Hope said glowing. "Get...off me!"

"What's this Yo-kai's deal?" Lucy said.

"Tublappa. A Classic Yo-kai of the Brave Tribe. He's also known as the filth licker. Anyone he inspirits makes them have an uncontrollable desire to lick things." Fuyunyan said.

Hope grabbed it and threw it down on the ground. "Erica, Fuyunyan, purify this guy!"

Erica poured the water over Tublappa as Fuyunyan recited the incantation, making the Kaima fly out of Tublappa, it growling at the group.

"Goodbye." Hope said as Kirby inhaled it completely.

"There. Another Classic Yo-kai free from the Kaima's clutches." Fuyunyan said.

"Owww. Huh? Hovernyan? How did I get here?" Tublappa said. "Well, I have the feeling...that I should be thanking you guys." Tublappa said turning his tub upside down as his medal rolled out. "Take it for saving me."

"Thanks. Now then, lets face this boss." Jexi said. 


	11. Pyribbit

"Gotta hurry if we wanna cover more ground!" Hope said before bumping into a mound of somehting. "Ouch. Hey big guy, move it or lose it, will you?"

The mound turned around to be a giant frog with a flame on its head sleeping in the road.

"Whoa. Guess its a good thing we didn't…" Usopp began before Taranza flew by, hitting it with a rock, waking it before the rock landed in Hope's arms. The frog looked at the group before seeing the rock held in Hope's arms.

Taranza flew away as the frog roared.

"Um… no hard feelings for saying move it or lose it earlier?" Hope said before he was grabbed up its tongue. "Help." he said before being slammed into the ground repeated by the frog.

"Ow. Well, he certianly got up on the wong side of the lava bed." Hope said.

"Save the jokes buddy." Jexi said.

"Yeah, time to make some frogs legs out of this guy." Pit said.

Heroes vs Pyribbit

Pyribbit showed high mobility, able to leap from one floating plat form to another and breathe fire.

"Wow, guys got good moves almost as good as Cragalanche." Pit siad.

"He mustve been practicing his routine all his life." Blur said. "Course, Pyribbits are pretty fast on their feet in volcanic areas like this."

"Then lets take this like Cragalanche, dodge his attacks, and wait for openings in his moves to get behind him." Pit said.

Pyribbit jumped high into the air and tried to slam down on the heroes, but was dodged at the last minute and countered by hitting the fire frog with a barrage of attacks.

Pyribbit then summoned a Volcano and blasted out of it scattering the heroes. It then breathed fire straight at Natsu.

Big mistake.

"Call this fire? Ha. I've seen and done hotter flames than this." Natsu said breathing in. "Fire Dragons...Roar!" Natsu shouted as his flame thrower over took Pyribbits and the frog himself, leaving him charred as he fell into the lava.

"All right! The last sunstone is ours!" Luffy said grabbing it and making the vine rise to the top of the sky.

"It is that island where Taranza will have nowhere left to run. Because that… is the castle of Queen Seconia." Hope said.

"Yakkai along with her." Hsien-Ko said.

"Then lets get up there and kick some butt!"


	12. Last Battle! Vs Queen Sectonia

The sixth and final Island, Royal Road, was quickly besieged by the heroes and smashed into the castle where Taranza was waiting, along with Yakkai.

"It's over Taranza! There's nowhere left to go! We freed the Floralians and now, you're in our way." Eren said.

"To think that you made it all the way here. Persistent little things, aren't you?" Taranza said. "But even you so called heroes will kneel before us. I, Taranza, cannot allow you to interfere with Queen Sectonia's plans. Let me guess, you've come to save the hero of the lower world correct?" Taranza asked as the bubbled Dedede was lowered.

"What makes you think he's the real hero here? Hes just a king." Blur said.

"Don't try the tricking thing with me. I saw through the clever plans of the Floralians. Sending down the Dreamstalk seed so they could try and have the hero below come to their rescue." Taranza said. "But they were wrong. I knew who the hero was and saw right through them."

"You dont know what a hero is, Taranza." Dan said.

"I think that I do. And since you are here, me and Yakkai will now return your hero. But he may be a bit more hostile than you remember." Taranza said as darkness overtook Dedede as an iron mask appeared on his face.

"He is my puppet now. And he shall be your destruction!" Yakkai said. "Dedede, please kill them."

Dedede grabbed his hammer and ran towards the group. Pit dodged.

"So, that's King Dedede." Paluntena said cutting in.

"Lady Palutena?" Pit said.

"Sorry to butt in, but you'll need a little info on this guy before fighting him." Palutena said.

"So, what do we need to know about him?" Pit asked.

"He can fly and his hammer attacks are no joke. He can throw spiky gordos and other minions. Sending one of those Spiky Gordos back at him could be a good strategy." Palutena said.

"Alright, that'll be good for one of our KOs, then." Hope said.

"Uh, what are they talking about?" Cerebella asked as they shrugged.

Dedede ran in spinning his hammer right at them, they jumped as he went right at them. Then he pulled out a Spiky Gordo and tossed it at them, but was quickly deflected back at Dedede, taking him out instantly.

"Ha! So much for your puppet." Hope gloated.

"Oh, we not finished just yet." Yakkai grinned as purple energy from Yakkai flowed into Dedede. "All of the power I drained from those useless worlds are now yours."

Dedede then got up and grabbed a nearby axe wielding it in anger.

"Great. He traded in the hammer for a much more dangerous tool." Asuna said.

"We just have to take him out and we prove Taranza that Dedede here was not the hero he's looking for." Hope said.

"A Star Wars reference? Seriously?" Rainbow said.

"Looks like Kirby's beating you to the punch." Blur said running to Dedede's hammer, sucking it into his body. A knotted hat appeared on him as a small hammer appeared in his arms.

"Kirby! Hammer Flip Grand Slam!" Hope said kicking Dedede in to Kirbys path as he charged the mighty hammer flip. Pulling it off, he knocked dedede out for good.

"Oh yeah!" Hope said.

"Impossible. I did as Her Majesty commanded. Wait...could it be...that the pink one was the hero I was suppose to get?" Taranza said.

"Oh, so now you finally caught on. It only took what, this whole trek and battle just for you to realize it?" Jexi said.

"So, what I'm hearing, is that the both of you failed?" said a voice. A bee like creature descended infront of Yakkai and Taranza.

"Y-your majjesty Queen Sectonia." Taranza said before he was blasted off the castle.

"Taranza. I have no use for foolish fools who can't do their jobs." Sectonia said.

"Failed. I….failed? NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!" Yakkai complained. "I cannot fail! I will not disappoint the leader. I feel great sadness. I will not disappoint her like this!"

"Her? Who is she? Who's your leader?" Hope asked.

"I will not speak her name. I will not disappoint her...after going to all the trouble of creating me from her sadness." Yakkai said.

"Born from her sadness?" Jexi asked.

"We Kaima Executives weren't born like normal Yo-kai, we were created, each of us from a different part of her personality. Sadness, Hatred, Malice, Suspicion and Anger. We are the ones who will exterminate humanity for they cruelty against her!" Yakkai said.

"Humanitys cruelty? So, it must be her than. She's finally making a move after 60 years." Fuyunyan said.

"What are you talking about?" Lucy asked.

"There were rumors….of a Yo-kai locked away in the Infinite Inferno. She waited there, plotting vengeance against humanity. Her reason for doing so is unknown. All that is known about her is her name: Tokio Ubaune." Fuyunyan said.

"Dont you dare speak the name of Lady Uba-" Yakkai started before Queen Sectonia blasted him off the castle too. "I'm sorry, Lady Ubaune!" he shouted as he fell to the land below.

"Hmph, that gets rid of that rabble. Now then, heroes of the lower world….you all would risk your life for this land?"

"Of course!" they said.

"Then...this shall be your final resting place for all of eternity." Sectonia said.

"Oh man, I dont like the sound of that…" Hope said.

"You would go against me, the ruler of the heavens? Very well, then all of you will bow before the great Queen Sectonia! My beauty rivals the divine… and my power will crush all that you hold dear!" Sectonia said. "In fact, conquering other worlds...sounds perfect for a queen as powerful as me."

"Queen Sectonia, youre plots end here. In the name of the Goddess Palutena, I will take you out!" Pit shouted.

"Empty words from a drone." Sectonia said drawing two swords.

"Youre not gonna insult Pit like that! Not after what we've been through." Carol said. "I'll enjoy tearing you apart."

The heroes battled with Queen Sectionia and her powers as hope charged in. But then heard something.

"Am I finally getting through to one of Pits comrades? I've been trying for hours!" said a familar vouce.

"Uh, who are you and why do you sound like a child?" Hope asked.

"Oh, your that Hope guy aren't you? Second tier. Great. And don't talk to a goddess like that." the voice said.

"Wait, youre Viridi, right? How long were you trying to get our attention?" Hope asked.

"Like I said, for hours now. Something about this Dreamstalk didnt add up. I was trying to talk to one of you." Viridi said.

"The Dreamstalk? But all I see is...a flower?" Hope said looking outward to see a large flower in the distance. "Wait, did that grow from the Dreamstalk?"

"No duh. Its been growing in plain sight. Who knows what would happen if Sectionia tampered with it." Virdi said, but that was the moment when the queen herself was flying right at it.

"I refuse...to be beaten like this." Sectonia said flying into the flower as it closed. As it did, vines began to quickly grow and overtake the castle.

"This is not good. We can't stop Sectonia if the place is covered in vines." Kirito said.

"Use this!" Dedede said as he loaded them into a cannon. "It'll blast people out, but only four of ya can go before the vines get too strong."

Kirby stepped up along with Pit and Carol. "We're going to take that queen out." Pit said.

"And I'll come as a supervisor or something." Hope said.

"Oh, youll always be Jexi's shadow, even with your own team." Viridi said as they were fired off.

They landed near the flower as it bloomed to see sectonia in there over shadowed by a full moon.

"Get her!" Pit said as the three of them attacked. Hope did his best to keep up, but shadows grew around his openings.

"What is his deal anyway? Calling the shots on missons, always wanting to be infront of Jexi, why does he do that?" Carol asked.

"I don't really know. Its like Hope wants to impress him or something like that." Pit said.

Then, voices appeared as the shadows grew. Some of them were familar.

"Jexi, is a true leader who takes risks. He's like the sun. Hope cant be like him becasue he's so free spirited."

"I held back on him because he couldnt take my strongest darkness. I feel sorry that he is someone who cannot keep up." a voice said.

"Jexi saved his comrade from memory loss, thats something. He defeated a stronger version of Flux, thats something. What's he ever done on this team? Oh i know, just defend a tree. It shouldve been jexi picked for that job by Zygarde."

"He's a shadow trying to reflect him. No experince, no wins, and worst of all, no Perfect Link."

"Are these...my doubts? From voices I have heard of before?" Hope wondered.

"He cant be my partner. I'm more experienced. When it comes to achievements, I outnumber him." Jexi's voice came. "He shoulf never have come back. No wait, I take it back. He should never have even joined to begin with."

The shadows cleared to find Kirby in hypernova form battling Sectonia in front of an Unconsious Pit and carol.

"Youre my shadow, my evil right?" Hope asked.

"You don't even have the guts to try and accept me." the voice said.

"What you say so far….its true. I'm not a hero like Jexi is. No actual wins, no experience. Its all been my ring or one of my friends helping me. I want to get my team off the right track but...I just can't admit that I can't leave Jexi. I worry about him a lot. He risks so much everytime he battles. But, I need to accept the fact….that that's how he is." Hope said.

"He's the sun, and what are you supposd to be? You dont even know, do you?"

"If hes the sun that leads his team in light...then I'll be the moon that reflects their shadows at night." Hope said as a light shined in the distance. Within was a bat like creature with large wings and a crescent moon shaped head. "I'll be the dark light that supports him, and my team will do the battles he cant! I am the Moon!"

The bat opened its eyes as it flapped it wings. Letting out a screech as it flew at Hope. As it grabbed Hope with its teeth, it tossed him onto its back. Hope felt a connection suddenly as he touched it. "Lunala, the one who embodies the moon." Hope said.

The darkness the vanished as Lunala flew out with Hope riding on her. She flew high into the sky as it made a full moon shape, gathering moonlight into its wings as they began to glow.

"As the moon rises, so shall you set in despair, fallen Queen." Hope said. "Lunala, unleash it. Moongeist Beam!"

A large beam of moonlight was unleashed from Lunala's wings as it hit the queen directly.

Queen sectiona Screamed in pain and exploded with the dreamstalk. Everyone landed to see hope with Lunala flying down and landing on the ground.

Hope jumped off as he looked at Lunala.

"So, you're with me until the end huh?" Hope asked.

Lunala unleashed a screech in agreement with that.

"I thought so. I look forward to being with you...my friend." Hope smiled.

"So thats it. That's Hope perfect link. The Emmisary of the moon, also known as the beast that calls the moon, Lunala." Fuyunyan said.

"She's so... beautiful…" Jexi said.

"And she cant talk. Maybe not all legendaries can talk." Fluttershy said.

"Yeah. That seems to be true in a lot of cases." Wendy said.

The sun soon began to rise as it shined on a new age for the Floralia kingdom.

The groups returned to the ground after Wicana had vanished and Blur gathering his things.

"Well, this was some fun. Its been a blast. Thanks to you, I got a lot of info on the Floralia kingdom." Blur said.

"Yeah. Stay strong, alright man?" Hope asked.

"Same to you, Hope boy." Blur said as he ran off.

Meanwhile in the ground, Yakkai began to wake after falling from the castle. "Ow. Everything hurts."

"YOU INCOMPETANT IDIOT!" shouted a voice in his head.

"Lady Ubaune. I am so sorry. It wasn't my…." Yakkai began.

"SILENCE! Not only did you not get Tsuchigumo, but you lost two of our troops and tried to give me an excuse!" Ubaune shouted.

"And now I know what come next…" Yakkai said.

"Yakkai, as punishment for failing me, you are...BANISHED!" Ubaune shouted.

"Nooooooo!" Yakkai shouted slumping over in sadness.

"I DO NOT WANT TO SEE YOU ANYWHERE NEAR OUR CASTLE. IF YOU DO, I WILL DESTROY YOU!" Ubaune shouted.

Back in the castle, Ubaune growled in the shadows.

"Fukai!" Ubaune shouted.

Approaching her was a female Kaima Executive with a single horn, kimono, an eye covered by her hair and a red flame on her hair. "You called...my lady Ubaune?" she said.

"Another of the Classic's have been found: the shapeshifter, Nue." Ubaune said.

"I will retrieve it. Unlike Yakkai's emotion. Mine, is nothing but pure hatred. I will not hold back on our foes." Fukai said.

"Good, the location of Nue is...an alternate dimension. The Universe of the Steam Revolution." Ubaune said.

"Hehehe. I will not let you down." Fukai said. "I'll enjoy torturing those humans there ever so much."

To be continued...


End file.
